conflictserieswikifandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Foley
Corporal Paul "Eagle Eye" Foley (Born on April 18, 1970) is one of the main characters of the Conflict Series. He appears in the first, second, fourth, and fifth game. His primary duty is squad designated Marksman, Sniper and Medic. Biography Paul Foley was born in Jacksonville, Alabama. When he was young he served in the US Army 3rd Infantry Division and later the US Army Rangers. At some point he either joined or was reassigned to the 1st Special Forces Operational detachment, Delta team1. Early on during the Gulf War he was reassigned to a squad commanded by John Bradley. Along with him,Mick Connors and David Jones, they preformed many key operations that led to allied victory. Years later when he is 36, the old squad in reformed into Red Team, an elite counter-terrorist squad. During a mission in Columbia Foley goes MIA, however CIA operatives eventually rescue him. It is unknown if he got back to America or not but for the mean time Foley was replaced by Carrie Sherman. Appearance Foley is tall and thin, the perfect physique for his role as a sniper. In his most recent appearances he is shown to have a slightly chubby face. During the POW missions it can be seen that he has a black buzz cut. His most distinguishable feature is his hat: A bonnie that he wears in all of his appearances. Personality Foley is shown to usually be quiet, even more so then Jones. He has a acute eye for detail, and will usually spot a enemy before the rest of the time. He does not like staying out in the open, preferring high ground. He is perhaps the most serious and focused next to Bradley, although Foley does occasionally take jabs at Connor's aggresive nature. He is also shown to be quite tough, not folding despite being tortured or captured. He guards his team mates lives bravely and they are all very close. Skills and Weaponry Foley uses several types of sniper rifles, from Barret 50. Cal.s, DSR-1 to WA2000 compact sniper rifle, all of which he excells at. He is also shown in all games to use a Beretta 92 handgun, usually unsilenced. Sniper rifles: *PSG-1 *Barret 50. Cal. *WA2000 *XM8 (Sniper rifle) Pistols: *Beretta 92 Rocket launchers: *M72 LAW Replacements In Conflict: Desert Storm, if Foley die, he can be replaced and succeded by other soldier. After each one of them dies, one by one. The succesors are: * James Truss * Jonathan ,,Jon'' Sween * Eric Grinke * Erol Griffin (Misspelled as: Griffen) * David ,,Dave'' Dunning * Robert ,,Bob'' Avery * Lee Rollins * Guy Cannell * David ,,Dave'' Cook * Gary Kentley (Misspelled as: Kentli) Trivia *In a level of Conflict Vietnam, there is a soldier named Private Foley. Considering the time frame he may be his uncle, father or just an easteregg. *Foley has appeared in four, out of the five Conflict serie games, a record which he exclusively holds. But in Conflict: Denied Ops, he was an unplayable character Referances 1. http://www.dignews.com/platforms/xbox/xbox-features/terror-diary-feature/ Category:Characters